1944
1944 (MCMXLIV) fue un Año bisiesto comenzado en sábado según el calendario gregoriano. Acontecimientos Enero * 2 de enero: en Saida (Nueva Guinea) desembarcan tropas de Estados Unidos. * 3 de enero: en Torre del Bierzo (León) se produce el mayor accidente ferroviario, en la historia de España. * 5 de enero: el Daily Mail se convierte en el primer diario transoceánico. * 13 de enero: el gobierno español anuncia restricciones de energía eléctrica a partir del 15 de febrero. * 15 de enero: en la provincia de San Juan (Argentina), a las 20:50 un terremoto (terremoto de San Juan 1944) destruye la ciudad de San Juan, produciendo unas 10 000 muertes directas. * 17 de enero: en Buenos Aires, Juan Domingo Perón y Evita se conocen en la gala del Luna Park para colectar fondos para los damnificados por el terremoto de San Juan. * 23 de enero Edvard Munch fallece de neumonía en Ekely. Febrero * 1 de febrero: en Moscú se modifica la primera Constitución soviética. * 3 de febrero: en el marco de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, el gobierno de Franco reafirma la neutralidad de España. * 10 de febrero: en Ankara se interrumpen las negociaciones secretas entre el Reino Unido y Turquía. * 11 de febrero: en Colombia es liberado el jefe conservador Laureano Gómez, quien había sido encarcelado a principios de año por calumnias al gobierno. * 12 de febrero: en Pereira, Colombia, después de la unión de Vidriocol y Deportivo Otún, nace el equipo Deportivo Pereira. * 13 de febrero: en el marco de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, la ciudad de Rostov (Unión Soviética) es liberada de la ocupación nazi. * 13 de febrero: en Costa Rica, Teodoro Picado Michalski es elegido presidente. * 15 de febrero: la aviación aliada bombardea el monasterio de Montecassino, donde los alemanes habían instalado su sistema de comunicaciones. * 15 de febrero: EE. UU. recupera el control de Islas Salomón (en el Océano Pacífico) tras duros combates con los japoneses. * 17 de febrero: en el atolón Enewetak (islas Marshall), en el marco de la campaña del Pacífico (en la Segunda Guerra Mundial), Estados Unidos y Japón comienzan la batalla de Eniwetok (hasta el 23 de febrero). * 19 de febrero: en el marco de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, Londres recibe los mayores ataques de la Luftwaffe (Wehrmacht) nazi. * 20 de febrero: en el marco de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, la aviación estadounidense inicia un bombardeo intensivo sobre las fábricas de armamento alemanas en la llamada «operación Semana Grande». Marzo * 3 de marzo: ofensiva soviética en Ucrania durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. * 10 de marzo: en España se administran las dos primeras dosis de penicilina. * 18 de marzo: en Italia, la erupción del monte Vesubio mata a 26 personas y provoca que miles huyan de sus casas. * 29 de marzo: Colombia, ataca el submarino U-154 en la costa de Panamá por el destructor ARC Caldas Abril * 1 de abril: la ciudad suiza de Schaffhausen es bombardeada «por error». * 2 de abril: en El Salvador fracasa el golpe de Estado contra el dictador Maximiliano Hernández Martínez (en el poder desde 1931). * 2 de abril: Moscú advierte a las tropas nacionalistas chinas que no penetren en la Mongolia exterior. * 2 de abril: en las islas Aleutianas (Alaska) y las islas Hawái un maremoto arrasa las costas y mueren 300 personas. Mayo * 9 de mayo: en El Salvador, el presidente Maximiliano Hernández Martínez renuncia, presionado por una huelga general. * 28 de mayo: en Ecuador, una gran revolución popular conocida como «La Gloriosa» lleva al poder a José María Velasco Ibarra. Junio * 4 de junio: entrada de los aliados en Roma durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. * 6 de junio: en Normandía (Francia) desembarcan las fuerzas aliadas (Día D). * 8 de junio: en Tulle (aldea de 18 000 habitantes en el centro de Francia), el Movimiento de Resistencia Maquís mata a unos 40 soldados nazis. * 9 de junio: en Tulle (Francia), soldados alemanes ahorcan de los balcones de la aldea a 99 civiles, en represalia por la matanza de nazis del día anterior. Otros 321 civiles serán enviados a campos de concentración en Alemania, donde 101 perderán la vida. * 17 de junio: Islandia se independiza de Dinamarca y se constituye en república independiente. * 19 de junio: primer matrimonio de Norma Jean Baker, conocida más tarde como Marilyn Monroe. * 20 de junio: en Argentina se inaugura la 5.° línea del subterráneo porteño la Línea E (Subte de Buenos Aires). * 22 de junio: Operación Bagration, ofensiva soviética en Bielorrusia. Julio * 20 de julio: Claus von Stauffenberg junto con otros militares alemanes fracasa en su atentado contra Adolf Hitler. * 21 de julio: comienza la batalla de Guam. * 22 de julio: en la Conferencia Monetaria y Financiera de las Naciones Unidas realizada en el complejo hotelero de Bretton Woods (Nueva Hampshire) y mediante los Acuerdos de Bretton Woods, se crea el Banco Mundial, el Fondo Monetario Internacional y se establece el uso del dólar como moneda internacional. * 24 de julio: se inicia el plan de la Operación Cobra en Normandía, con el propósito de abrir la ruta de Bretaña y atravesar las líneas defensivas alemanas de la 130° División de Instrucción Panzer. * 25 de julio: se lanza la Operación Cobra contra las tropas alemanas en el sector de Saint-Lô, Francia. Agosto * 1 de agosto: la ciudad de Varsovia se subleva contra las tropas de ocupación alemanas (Alzamiento de Varsovia). * 4 de agosto: la familia Frank es descubierta en su escondite, son arrestados por la gestapo, y llevados a campos de concentración. * 12 de agosto: en la ciudad argentina de Punta Alta (provincia de Buenos Aires) se crea el club dedicado al baloncesto, Club Atlético Carlos Pellegrini. * 23 de agosto: en Warnsveld (Países Bajos) se registra la temperatura más alta en la Historia de ese país: 38,6 °C (102 °F). * 24 de agosto: los primeros soldados de la 2.ª División Blindada (División Leclerc) son españoles republicanos adscritos al Regiment de Marche du Tchad conocida como la novena compañía del ejército francés llegando al ayuntamiento. Liberación de París. Septiembre * 9 de septiembre: Revolución búlgara. La guerrilla antifascista del Frente de la Patria derroca al gobierno y une Bulgaria a los Aliados. * 27 de septiembre: la 2.ª Flota Aérea bajo el mando del general Wolfram Freiherr von Richthofen es disuelta, conformando así a la 10.ª Flota Aérea. Octubre * 7 de octubre: en el campo de concentración de Auschwitz (en la Polonia ocupada por los nazis), 250 prisioneras judías organizan un levantamiento. Son capturadas y ejecutadas. * 18 de octubre: la ciudad de La Habana (Cuba) es azotada por un violento huracán durante 14 horas, con vientos superiores a los 200 km/h (una racha midió 262 km/h). Deja 300 muertos. Se considera la tormenta del siglo, a pesar de que Estados Unidos le da ese nombre al huracán de 1993.Rubiera, José (2014): «Crónica del tiempo: los huracanes y octubre», artículo del 8 de octubre de 2014 en el diario Cuba Debate (La Habana). * 20 de octubre: en Guatemala derrocan la dictadura de Jorge Ubico. Inicia un período revolucionario que durará 10 años. * 21 de octubre: en El Salvador, el coronel Osmín Aguirre y Salinas realiza un golpe de Estado y depone al general Andrés Ignacio Menéndez. * 28 de octubre: en La Coruña, España, se inaugura el Estadio Municipal de Riazor. Noviembre * 7 de noviembre: Elecciones presidenciales de Estados Unidos de 1944. El Presidente demócrata Franklin D. Roosevelt es reelegido para un cuarto mandato tras vencer al republicano Thomas E. Dewey con una ventaja de 332 votos electorales para Roosevelt y 199 para Dewey. * 11 de noviembre: en la Alemania nazi se crea el Grupo de Ejércitos H. * 24 de noviembre: en el campo de concentración de Birkenau (Polonia), las SS destruyen las cámaras de gas en un intento por esconder las actividades del campo a las tropas soviéticas. * 24 de noviembre: dimite Stanislav Mikolajczyk, primer ministro polaco en el exilio, ante la presión de los aliados occidentales para que se reconozca la línea Curzón como frontera polaca. * 24 de noviembre: en Italia —en el marco de la Segunda Guerra Mundial— comienza la Batalla de Monte Castello, entre la fuerza expedicionaria brasileña y las tropas alemanas nazis. * 24 de noviembre: de las islas Marianas parte la primera incursión de aviones B-29 estadounidenses, que bombardearán a la población civil en Tokio. Diciembre * 1 de diciembre: en México se inicia la construcción de la Monumental Plaza de toros México * 22 de diciembre: en Vietnam, Vo Nguyen Giap crea el Ejército Popular Vietnamita. * 22 de diciembre: el general francés Charles de Gaulle entra en París. Arte y literatura * 6 de enero: la escritora española Carmen Laforet (1921-2004) obtiene el premio Nadal por su novela Nada. * Publicación de El filo de la navaja, del novelista británico William Somerset Maugham (1874-1965). * El pintor Henri Matisse dibuja su obra Dibujo de mujer. * Publicación del libro de poemas Hijos de la ira, del escritor español Dámaso Alonso (1898-1990). Ciencia y tecnología * En los Países Bajos se crea el primer riñón artificial. * En Londres (Reino Unido) cae el primer misil alemán V1, lanzado por los nazis desde Alemania. * En Moscú se funda la Academia de Ciencias Médicas de la Unión Soviética. Música * 13 de febrero: Stokowski dirige la orquesta en el estreno de la Sinfonía n.º 4 del compositor estadounidense George Antheil (1900-1959), lo cual rescata a este compositor del anonimato. Cine * Al compás del corazón (Music for millons), de Henry Koster. * Arsénico por compasión (Arsenic and Old Lace), de Frank Capra. * Cita en San Luis (Meet Me in St. Louis), de Vincente Minnelli. * La dama de las camelias, de Gabriel Soria. * Días de gloria (Days of Glory), de Jacques Tourneur. * Extraños en la noche (Strangers in the night), de Anthony Mann. * El fantasma de Canterville (The Canterville Ghost), de Jules Dassin. * Historia de un detective (Murder, My Sweet), de Edward Dmytryk. * Juventud salvaje (Youth Runs Wild), de Mark Robson. * La más bella, de Akira Kurosawa. * Laura (Laura), de Otto Preminger. * Luz en el alma (Christmas Holiday), de Robert Siodmak. * Gaslight (Gaslight), de George Cukor. * Mademoiselle Fifi, de Robert Wise. * Las modelos (Cover girl), de Charles Vidor. * Náufragos (Lifeboat), de Alfred Hitchcock. * Noche decisiva, de Julio de Flechner. * Noche en el alma (Experiment Perilous), de Jacques Torneur. * Pasaje para Marsella (Passage to Marseille), de Michael Curtiz. * Perdición (Double indemnity), de Billy Wilder. * El pirata y la dama (Frenchman's creek), de Victor Young. * La señora Parkington (Mrs. Parkington), de Tay Garnett. * Siguiendo mi camino/El buen pastor (Going my way), de Leo McCarey. * El sospechoso (The Suspect), de Robert Siodmak. * Tener y no tener (To have and have not), de Howard Hawks. * La torre de los siete jorobados (The tower of the seven hunchbacks), de Edgar Neville. * Treinta segundos sobre Tokio (Thirty seconds over Tokyo), de Mervyn LeRoy. * Un corazón en peligro (None But the Lonely Heart), de Clifford Odets. * Un Cuento de Canterbury (A Canterbury Tale), de Michael Powell y Emeric Pressburger. * La vida manda (This Happy Breed), de David Lean. * La zíngara y los monstruos (House of Frankenstein), de Erle C. Kenton. * El regreso del vampiro, de Lew Landers. * Los tres caballeros, de Norman Ferguson. Televisión Nacimientos Enero * 1 de enero: Omar Hasan Ahmad al-Bashir, militar y político sudanés. * 1 de enero: Eloy de la Iglesia, cineasta español (f. 2006). * 6 de enero: Rolf M. Zinkernagel, inmunopatólogo suizo, premio nobel de medicina en 1996. * 9 de enero: Hugo Moyano, dirigente gremial argentino. * 9 de enero: Jimmy Page, guitarrista británico. * 11 de enero: York Höller, compositor alemán. * 12 de enero: Carlos Villagrán, actor cómico mexicano (Quico). * 15 de enero: Syed Hamid Albar, político malayo. * 17 de enero: Concha Cuetos, actriz española. * 17 de enero: Françoise Hardy, cantautora y actriz francesa. * 17 de enero: Beatriz Lockhart, pianista y compositora uruguaya. * 19 de enero: Thom Mayne, arquitecto estadounidense. * 20 de enero: José Luis Garci, cineasta español. * 23 de enero: Rutger Hauer, actor de cine neerlandés. * 25 de enero: Tōru Emori, seiyū y actor japonés. * 29 de enero: Susana Giménez, actriz y conductora de televisión argentina. Febrero * 1 de febrero: Beba Granados, actriz y vedette argentina. * 1 de febrero : Liliana Grinfeld, médica cardiocirujana argentina. * 1 de febrero: Dick Snyder, baloncestista estadounidense. * 5 de febrero: Yousuke Akimoto, seiyu japonesa. * 13 de febrero: Stockard Channing, actriz estadounidense. * 15 de febrero: Mick Avory, músico británico, de la banda The Kinks. * 15 de febrero: «Florinda Donner» (Regina Thal), antropóloga y gurú venezolana, discípula de Carlos Castaneda (¿f. 1998?). * 22 de febrero: Jonathan Demme, cineasta estadounidense. * 22 de febrero: Gerald Martin, biógrafo y crítico literario británico de ficción latinoamericana. * 22 de febrero: Tom Okker, tenista neerlandés. Marzo * 2 de marzo: Alejandro Aura, escritor, ensayista, poeta y dramaturgo mexicano (f. 2008). * 6 de marzo: Luis González de Alba, escritor, ensayista y político mexicano. * 7 de marzo: Townes Van Zandt, cantautor estadounidense (f. 1997). * 23 de marzo: Michael Nyman, pianista, musicólogo y compositor británico. * 24 de marzo: R. Lee Ermey, sargento retirado y actor estadounidense. * 24 de marzo: Alonso Puerta, político español. * 24 de marzo: Vojislav Koštunica, primer ministro serbio. * 26 de marzo: Diana Ross, cantante y actriz estadounidense. * 27 de marzo: Enrique Barón Crespo, político español. * 27 de marzo: Miguel Enríquez, médico y revolucionario chileno. Abril * 5 de abril: Andreas Faber-Kaiser, ufólogo y escritor catalán. * 8 de abril: Christoph Hein, escritor y dramaturgo alemán. * 8 de abril: Odd Nerdrum, pintor noruego. * 8 de abril: Joey D. Vieira, actor estadounidense de cine y televisión. * 13 de abril: Alfredo Peña, político y periodista venezolano. * 30 de abril: Selva Alemán, actriz argentina. * 30 de abril: Félix de Azúa, poeta y novelista español. * 30 de abril: Jill Clayburgh, actriz estadounidense (f. 2010). Mayo * 4 de mayo: Mónica Bleibtreu, actriz, guionista y profesora austriaca (f. 2009). * 8 de mayo: Gary Glitter, cantante y compositor británico. * 8 de mayo: Bill Legend, baterista británico, de la banda T. Rex. * 14 de mayo: Tamara Dobson, actriz y modelo estadounidense (f. 2006). * 14 de mayo: George Lucas, cineasta estadounidense. * 16 de mayo: Billy Cobham, baterista, músico y compositor estadounidense de origen panameño. * 18 de mayo: W. G. Sebald, escritor alemán (f. 2001). * 20 de mayo: Joe Cocker, cantante británico. * 21 de mayo: Mary Robinson, jurista y política irlandesa. * 23 de mayo: Lena Nyman, actriz sueca (f. 2011). Junio * 5 de junio: Josep Maria Berenguer, editor de cómics (f. 2012). * 6 de junio: Josep Maria Bachs, presentador de radio y televisión español (f. 2014). * 9 de junio: Mochín Marafioti, productor y conductor argentino (f. 1997). * 10 de junio: Yona Wallach, poetisa israelí (f. 1985). thumb|100px|[[Salvador Sánchez Cerén, presidente de El Salvador.]] * 18 de junio: Salvador Sánchez Cerén, político y revolucionario salvadoreño, presidente de su país. * 24 de junio: Jeff Beck, músico británico. * 12 de julio: Federico Hernández Denton, jurista puertorriqueño. Julio * 11 de julio: Paolo Flores d'Arcais, filósofo italiano. * 13 de julio: Ernö Rubik, arquitecto, diseñador e inventor húngaro. * 13 de julio: Raúl Moneta, exbanquero y empresario argentino. * 21 de julio: Tony Scott, director y productor británico (f. 2012). * 27 de julio: Franco Mescolini, actor italiano. * 31 de julio: Robert C. Merton, economista estadounidense, premio nobel de economía en 1997. * 31 de julio: Geraldine Chaplin, actriz estadounidense. Agosto * 3 de agosto: Nino Bravo, cantante español (f. 1973). * 8 de agosto: Mugihito, seiyū japonés. * 13 de agosto: Manuel Ruiz de Lopera, empresario español. * 15 de agosto: Reiko Suzuki, actriz de voz japonesa. * 16 de agosto: Soledad Becerril, política española. * 18 de agosto: Alberto Martín, actor argentino. * 18 de agosto: Helena Rojo, actriz mexicana. * 21 de agosto: Peter Weir, cineasta australiano. * 22 de agosto: Peter Hofmann, tenor alemán. * 24 de agosto: Christine Chubbuck, periodista estadounidense (f. 1974). * 24 de agosto: Rocky Johnson, luchador profesional estadounidense. Septiembre * 5 de septiembre: Dario Bellezza, poeta, escritor y autor teatral italiano (f. 1996). * 6 de septiembre: Roger Waters, músico y compositor británico. * 12 de septiembre: Barry White, artista estadounidense (f. 2003) * 13 de septiembre: Jacqueline Bisset, actriz británica. * 13 de septiembre: Silvia Bleichmar, psicoanalista y escritora argentina (f. 2007). * 13 de septiembre: Peter Cetera, cantante estadounidense. * 17 de septiembre: Reinhold Messner, alpinista italiano. * 25 de septiembre: Michael Douglas, actor y productor estadounidense. * 25 de septiembre: Lucía Topolansky, política y exguerrillera uruguaya, esposa del presidente Pepe Mujica. * 27 de septiembre: Angélica María, actriz mexicana. * 30 de septiembre: Sascha Alexander, director y productor alemán de cine pornográfico. * 30 de septiembre: János Rolla, director de orquesta y violinista húngaro. Octubre * 4 de octubre: Rocío Dúrcal, actriz y cantante española (f. 2006). * 5 de octubre: María Azambuya, actriz y directora de teatro uruguaya (f. 2011). * 11 de octubre: Javier Sáenz de Cosculluela, político español. * 15 de octubre: David Trimble, político británico. * 21 de octubre: Delfi Galbiati, actor de teatro uruguayo (f. 2015). * 29 de octubre: Robbie Van Leeuwen, guitarrista del grupo Shocking Blue. Noviembre * 1 de noviembre: ''The Brain'' (Bobby Heenan), mánager de lucha libre profesional. * 1 de noviembre: Rafik Hariri, político libanés. * 7 de noviembre: Luigi Riva, futbolista italiano. * 10 de noviembre: Tim Rice, escritor británico. * 17 de noviembre: Danny DeVito, actor estadounidense. * 19 de noviembre: Agní Báltsa, mezzosoprano griega. * 26 de noviembre: Roberto Fontanarrosa, escritor y humorista gráfico argentino (f. 2007). Diciembre * 1 de diciembre: Tahar Ben Jelloun, escritor, en lengua francesa, marroquí. * 1 de diciembre: John Densmore, baterista estadounidense, de la banda The Doors. * 4 de diciembre: José Luis Torregrosa, cantante, músico y compositor español (f. 2007). * 4 de diciembre: Dennis Wilson, músico estadounidense, de la banda The Beach Boys (f. 1983). * 12 de diciembre: Adolfo Polack, músico peruano. * 19 de diciembre: María Martha Serra Lima, cantante y actriz argentina. * 20 de diciembre: Andrés Suzzarini, filósofo, escritor y poeta venezolano. * 22 de noviembre: La Tigresa del Oriente, cantante peruana. * 28 de diciembre: Kary Banks Mullis, bioquímico estadounidense, premio nobel de química en 1993. * 28 de diciembre: Édgar Vivar, actor mexicano (el Señor Barriga, en El Chavo). ; Sin fecha * Carlos Castro, escritor salvadoreño. * Maynard Kong, matemático, informático y catedrático peruano (f. 2013). Fallecimientos * 9 de enero: Johanna Beyer, compositora y pianista alemana nacionalizada estadounidense (n. 1988). * 11 de enero: Galeazzo Ciano, diplomático italiano (n. 1903). * 20 de enero: Fermín Zanón Cervera, naturalista español (n. 1875). * 23 de enero: Sarah Aaronsohn, activista y espía israelí (n. 1890). * 23 de enero: Edvard Munch pintor noruego (n. 1863). * 1 de febrero: Piet Mondrian, pintor neerlandés (n. 1872). * 5 de marzo: Max Jacob, escritor y pintor francés (n. 1876). * 31 de marzo: Mischa Hillesum, precoz pianista judío neerlandés, hermano de la escritora Etty Hillesum (1914-1943); gaseados en Auschwitz (n. 1920). * 8 de abril: María Bard, actriz alemana, suicidio debido al nazismo (n. 1900). * 21 de mayo: René Daumal, escritor francés (n. 1908). * 5 de junio: Ricardo Zandonai, compositor italiano (n. 1883). * 5 de junio: Józef Beck, político polaco. * 6 de febrero: Luigi Trinchero, escultor italiano (n. 1862). * 20 de julio: Pedro Núñez Granés ingeniero militar y urbanista español (n. 1859). * 21 de julio: Claus von Stauffenberg, militar alemán (n. 1907). * 26 de julio: Reza Pahlaví (n. 1877), shah de Irán, desterrado en Sudáfrica. * 30 de julio: Nikolai Nikolaevich Polikarpov, ingeniero aeronáutico soviético (n. 1892). * 31 de julio: Antoine de Saint-Exupéry, escritor y piloto francés (n. 1900). * 7 de agosto: Agustín Pío Barrios, también conocido como «Nitsuga Mangoré» guitarrista clásico y compositor paraguayo de origen guaraní (n. 1885). * 8 de agosto: Robert Bernardis, teniente coronel estadounidense arrestado por la Gestapo y ejecutado (n. 1908). * 26 de agosto: Adam von Trott zu Solz, político y diplomático alemán (n. 1909). * 7 de septiembre: Eduardo Sánchez de Fuentes, compositor y escritor cubano (n. 1874). * 14 de octubre: Erwin Rommel, militar alemán (n. 1891). * 23 de octubre: Charles Glover Barkla, físico británico, premio Nobel de Física en 1917 (n. 1877). * 26 de octubre: Hiroyoshi Nishizawa, aviador japonés. * 5 de noviembre: Alexis Carrel, biólogo, médico y escritor francés, premio Nobel de Medicina en 1912 (n. 1873). * 15 de noviembre: el Petiso Orejudo (Cayetano Santos Godino), niño argentino asesino en serie (n. 1896). * 18 de noviembre: Enzo Sereni, escritor italiano sionista asesinado por los nazis (n. 1905). * 13 de diciembre: Lupe Vélez, fue una actriz cinematográfica, bailarina y vedette mexicana (n. 1908). * 13 de diciembre: Vasily Kandinsky, pintor ruso (n. 1866). * 15 de diciembre: Glenn Miller, músico estadounidense (n. 1904). * 30 de diciembre: Romain Rolland, escritor francés, premio Nobel de Literatura en 1915 (n. 1866). Premios Nobel * Física: Isidor Isaac Rabi. * Química: Otto Hahn. * Medicina: Joseph Erlanger y Herbert Spencer Gasser. * Literatura: Johannes Vilhelm Jensen. * Paz: Comité Internacional de la Cruz Roja. Referencias Enlaces externos Categoría:1944